Babysitter
by ObsessiveSVUfan
Summary: Elliot let's Fin babysit his 3 year old for an hour or two. When Fin let's Olivia come over how do Ava and Elliot like Olivia? E/O forever set before L&O SVU even started. First Fanfic, REVIEW! Rates T for possible future content


"Hey Elliot. What's up man? Come on in." Fin greeted at his door.

Elliot was going away on a quick undercover operation for Cragen that night, but with a little three year old running loose in his house he needed somebody to watch her so he could leave.

Fin was always his first runner up, and if not him, his actual assigned babysitter. Sure, Janette was cool, but his baby Ava was the boss, and she liked her uncle fin a lot better. As Elliot walked inside the house, his little two foot shadow appeared behind him, in a little pink dress and white tights.

"There's my Minnie Mouse. How's gangster Stabler doing man?" Fin bent down to Ava's level and held out his hand for her to either high five or grab.

"I'm good, dude." She giggled.

Elliot chuckled and picked up Ava off the ground. Placing her on his hip, he held out a hand and helped Fin up off the floor too.

"As much of a help you are taking care of her tonight, Fin, I would prefer to get my child back without her going all thug on me." Elliot joked with a grin.

"Don't worry man, she's in good hands. Now you better get goin' before cap gets fussy." Fin insisted.

"Yeah, I should. Alright princess. Take care of uncle Finny for me, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Elliot smiled down at Ava as she giggles at his sarcasm. He quickly pecked the tip of her nose and set her down for the last time.

"Ok you know the drill, if anything happens call me, make sure she doesn't die... Oh and this time, no candy before dinner." Elliot instructed responsibly.

"Aw come on!" Both Fin and Ava whined together.

"I mean it. Love you princess, see you soon." Elliot blew a kiss to Ava on his hand and then turned around and left.

* * *

><p>After Elliot left Fin and Ava both made their way into the kitchen to make some dinner while eating around two pieces of candy each out of Fin's "secret Ava drawer". As always, Ava promised not to tell with that evil little Stabler giggle of hers which always meant that once Elliot walked through the door to pick her up, she'd tell on Fin so she wouldn't get in trouble later.<p>

At the moment, Ava and Fin were parked down on the couch, pigging out on Ava's favorite snack, surprisingly soft carrots, and watching cartoons. Ava was plopped on Fin's lap, with Fin's arms over her to make sure she didn't fall off of him. It would probably only take her another twenty minutes before she was out like a light, her being three and all.

"Haha! Uncle Fin did you see duh kiddy? He hitted his head." Ava giggled, pointing to the tv screen.

"Yeah, I saw. That's a stupid kitty huh?" Fin suggested.

Ava nodded and Fin's phone vibrated on the coffee table.

"Hey dude yowr phone is winging." Ava shouted slightly.

"Really? I didn't notice, thanks bro." Fin laughed.

He reached over Ava's body and grabbed the phone. Setting Ava down next to him on the couch a muting the tv, he answered the phone to one of his best friends, Liv.

"What's up, baby girl?" He answered.

"Hey Fin, it's me. I was just wondering if I could stop over? When Casey and I were over at your party a few weeks ago I left my boots there. Plus I haven't seen you in a while, maybe I can stay a little bit since I have nothing to do for the rest of the night." Olivia Benson offered.

"Uh, yeah it's fine with me if you come get your boots, but I don't know about the staying over, one of the guys at the squad had to go undercover toning and he left his kid with me. She's really sweet, but I don't wanna put you through that trouble." Fin said sincerely.

Ava looked over to him at the mention of 'one of the guys'. Whoever Fin was on the phone with, they were talking about her. And being nosy, just like her father, she was always one to investigate.

"Uncle Finny, why you talkin' 'bout me with your fwend?" Ava asked loudly. At least loud enough for Olivia to hear on the other line.

"Is that her? She sounds so cute! Well, I need the boots for tomorrow, so I'll just come over and we'll see how she likes me then." Olivia reasoned with herself.

Fin nodded, even though he knew Olivia couldn't see him do so from within the phone. He looked down to Ava's confused and frustrated face and then went back to his conversation with Olivia for a quick moment.

"Yeah, that's cool. Alright, see you soon Liv. Love you bye." He said hanging up the phone.

"Was dat your girlfwend? Can I meet hor?" Ava questioned excitedly.

"What? No, Liv isn't my girlfriend! She's just a really close friend of mine. And yes, she's coming over in around five minutes so be on your best behavior." Fin ordered.

* * *

><p>Olivia slowly rang Fin'sFin's doorbell, unsure of what to do when she walked inside. I mean, there was a little child in there! Olivia always loved kids, and kids adored Olivia, but she still had a really bad past with the whole reproduction and children scenario.<p>

"Hey Baby Girl! Come on inside." Fin opened the front door and quickly gave Olivia a hug before the door shut on them.

Olivia grinned and stepped inside of the realm. It was Fin's normal house, with everything in tact. The only thing a little different was them two empty bowls of carrots and the toddler sitting on the couch shyly looking at her.

"Ava, come on over here for a second." Fin and waved his hand at her.

Ava frowned a little bit and reluctantly climbed off of the couch. She didn't like meeting new people, never did. Even when soon after meeting a person Ava would easily fall in love with all of them and most of them would always fall under her little Ava charm, it was the introduction that was a pain.

Once she was over to Fin he lifted up up onto his hip.

"Gangster Stabler, this is one of my really good friends Livvy. Can you say hi to Livvy?" Fin asked. After three year of knowing her and two years of actually being able to talk one on one with her, he had learned quickly that Ava felt comfortable being announced to people using one of her nicknames.

"Hi Wibby." Ava mumbled with the wave of a hand.

Olivia giggled and waved back at Ava.

"Hi sweetheart! Now what should I call you? I heard your Uncle Finny say something about Gangster Stabler?" Olivia confirmed with her heart warming smile.

It only took the escape of her beautiful white teeth when her rosy red lips curled up to get Ava elapsed in her beauty and poise. Something was different about this woman. She was sweet, kind, gentle. Many more things that pulled Ava closer to her.

"I'm Ava." She stated, staring Olivia down in awe.

"Well hi Ava. It's very nice to meet you." Ava shook herself out of her own speed when she heard 'it's nice to meet you'.

Quickly and instinctively she threw her hand out and grabbed Olivia's index, middle, and ring finger to shake. She had seen Elliot shake other men and women's hands before- usually full on, but with Ava being Fin's arms she couldn't reach very well- and that was usually what she thought you had to do when you met a person.

Fin and Olivia busted out laughing and Fin finally let Ava down when Ava was done shaking Olivia's 'hand'. He could sense that Ava and Olivia were both already warmed up to each other.

"Do you wanna watch Tom 'n Jawy with me 'n Uncle Finny? Dat's what I was doing when you got here." Ava offered.

Again, Olivia giggled at Ava's cuteness.

"Actually cutie, I just came here to go get my shoes out of Uncle Finny's room. I left them here on Halloween last week when I was trick or treating." Olivia lied. Yes, she did leave her boots and she was originally only there to pick them up, but Olivia was far too young to trick or treat, truthfully she was at Fin's house the whole night, hanging out with Fin and other friends doing all sorts of crazy stuff.

"Oh, I didn't know dat. Were you a princess for holloweeen?" Ava asked.

"No, actually I was a fairy." Olivia laughed referring to her incredibly sexy blue 'tinker bell' like fairy costume she had last week. I mean, when you're twenty three and just as young and beautiful as Olivia was, why not flaunter off your body a little bit?

"But you're pweatty like a princess. I was a princess." Ava stated proudly, wiggling her little Minnie Mouse around on her waist.

Olivia smiled at Ava. She was such a cute little firecracker. Olivia couldn't help but wonder... Who was the wonderful man and woman that mothered and fathered this girl?

* * *

><p><strong>How does Elliot react to Olivia? <strong>

**What happens after Elliot takes Ava home?**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Review!**


End file.
